This invention relates in general to oxygen respirators and in particular to a new and useful oxygen respirator container for a chemical cartridge which gives off oxygen.
Oxygen respirators contain, in a standby container, a cartridge filled with an oxygen-generating chemical, a breathing tube, and a breathing bag. Apparatus of this type are subject to great mechanical stresses. In order to avoid damage to the parts, they must be securely mounted in the standby container. This must be achieved with a minimum of weight and space, and also permit simple replacement of the chemical cartridge.
A known oxygen respirator with shuttle breathing through a breathing tube has in a standby container a cartridge connected to the breathing tube and filled with an oxygen-generating chemical, and a breathing bag secured on the side of the cartridge opposite the breathing tube connection. The standby container consists of a bottom part with a cover, between which is arranged a gasket. Both parts of the container are pressed against each other by known locking-and pressing elements, e.g. lever fasteners. The oxygen suppling cartridge has on the top side on both narrow sides each a bent-off, downward pointing support.
These supports rest on catches arranged on the upper part of the inner surface of the bottom part of the container. The cartridge is thus so held in the container that a space remains free for the breathing bag. The lateral support is effected by the narrow sides of the curved plates surrounding the cartridge jacket which bear, with their free ends, elastically on the inner wall of the bottom container part.
The cartridge is thus held over the elements, supports and curved plates. The number of parts and the space required for this type of support and also for the elastic suspension is quite considerable. The elastic suspension is not very advantageous for the chemical contained in the cartridge in particle form, and the risk of jarring is very great; individual shocks would be less dangerous (German Pat. No. 1,132,802 ).